Now You're Gone
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Its a song fic for Inu and Kagome...ITS MY FIRST FIC EVER...dont laugh...too much....and if you do just dont tell me!


Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.I mean SERIOUSLY-If I did own Inuyasha (which I DONT) would I waste my time writing fanfics?I mean REALLY!Oh yea...I dont own the Simple Plan song either...I think its called Now You're Gone...but I have a REALLY short attention span and forget easily..so your guess is as good as mine!  
  
You've left........we're done. Naraku is dead and he completed Shikon no Tama has been purified. Your work here is done.......you're gone, back down the sacred well, and you aren't comming back.  
  
//Now you're gone\\ //I wonder why\\ //You left me here\\ //I think about it\\ //on & on & on & on & on again\\  
  
Here I am, back in Fuedal Japan, looking at the empty sleeping mat in front of me. Miroku's gone, Sango left too, but I don't care, I just want you back here with me. What I wouldn't give just to see your smiling face, jumping out of the well, running in to my awaiting arms. Just to smell your sweet scent, and feel your soft skin, I would die for you Kagome, and I think part of me already has. Kagome, I love you, you just never knew........but it's too late now. You've sealed off the well, no one can get through.....from either side. So now I stand here, staring into the darkness of the well, screaming,'I love you Kagome!'...............I hope you can hear me.  
  
//I know you're never comming back\\ //I hope that you can hear me\\  
  
I don't understand this.......it wasn't supposed to end this way, we were supposed to be together forever. And now you're gone, but I should have known. I knew you couldn't live in Feudal Japan forever, five-hundred years before you even exsisted. I knew you would be going home eventually, I just hoped I'd be comming with you. I don't know what to do now Kagome, I don't know how to continue my life. How can I live without you? I know I can never love again, and that you will find someone new. Will you ever think about me? Will you miss me? Do you love me? How do I go on Kagome? I could never see my life without you. You brought out everything good that was locked inside of me, you made me laugh, you made me smile, you made me feel. Now you are gone and all I can feel is pain. You've taken my heart, my soul, my love.  
  
//You're gone away\\ //I'm left alone\\ //A part of me is gone\\ //And I'm not moving on\\ //So wait for me\\ //I know the day will come\\ //I'll meet you there\\  
  
Will I ever see you again Kagome? Will I ever feel your soft tears against my neck? Will I ever watch your chest rise and fall with every deep breath you take?When will I see you again? When can I have my Kagome back?  
  
//I'll meet you there\\ //No matter where life takes me to\\ //I'll meet you there\\ //And even if I need you here\\ //I'll meet you there\\  
  
I hate myself for all the times I made you cry,all the times I had the chance to tell you how I felt, I should have told everything. I should have told you that you mean more to me than breath, that I live for you, and will die for you.  
  
//I wish I could have told you\\ //The things I kept inside\\ //Well now I guess it's just too late\\  
  
The well, the hot springs, this cursed necklace. Everything reminds me of you. Every time we walked up and down this well worn path, every time your soft, loving face dissappeared down the well.....and everytime I carried you from your return back to our time. I can't get you out of my head Kagome!  
  
//So many things reming me of you\\  
  
When you left, I froze, unable to move. How could I go on living when the most important part of me felt like it was torn out.I sat in my tree for hours, hoping you would come back. I never even got to say goodbye. I miss you. I know, Kagome, that you aren't comming back. So today is the day, the day I surrender my life to Kikyou, the day I damn my soul to hell. Life isn't worth living without you. I'd rather be dead and dammned to the depths of hell, than to be alive and living, without you.  
  
So here I stand, next to the well, soul snatchers at my feet, Kikyou by my side, a knife in my hand. Kikyou puts a hand on my shoulder and tells me it is time to go. I glance down the well and scream,"I LOVE YOU KAGOME..........I MISS YOU................GOODBYE!" I plunge the knife into my side, to numb the pain in my heart. The soul snatchers take my sould, as I gaze back at the well, I blow you a kiss, our first, and our last. A tear slips down my face, and drops down the well.  
  
//I know you're never comming back\\ //I hope that you can hear me\\ //I miss you\\ //This is goodbye\\  
  
Goodbye Kagome. 


End file.
